22ndmobilefandomcom-20200215-history
T'Pang
'PERSONAL STATISTICS' FULL NAME: T’Pang T’Ko-fu Sovak orfik-kel Shatha t’thol-maat Hgrtcha CURRENT RANK: Captain CURRENT ASSIGNMENT: '''Commanding Officer USS Pilgrim '''SERVICE NUMBER: TD 303-921 SPECIES: '''Vulcan/Human '''GENDER/SEX: '''Female '''AGE: '''36 '''DATE OF BIRTH: '''Sept 20th, 2381 54868.60 '''PLACE OF BIRTH: Shi’Kahr, Vulcan PARENTS: '''Ambassador Sovak of Vulcan (retired), Olivia Gardener (mother) SIBLINGS:' None '''MARITAL STATUS: '''Single '''CHILDREN: '''None '''QUARTERS:' Unknown RELIGION: '''Traditional Vulcan Spiritualism '''CITIZENSHIP: United Federation of Planets 'PHYSICAL DATA' HEIGHT: '''1.73 meters, '''WEIGHT: 57.6 kilograms HAIR COLOR: Black EYE COLOR: Green 'EDUCATIONAL BACKGROUND' 'Academic Institutions Attended' *Primary and Secondary Education, Shi'Khar, Vulcan *Starfleet Academy (2404 - 2408) *Starfleet Academy Science Branch School (2408-2412) 'Service Schools Attended' *Department Head Training *Command School 'Other Training ' T’Pang spent time in a Vulcan monastery as a young child. She spent several years at the monastery on P'Jem prior to enrolling at Starfleet Academy. During her time at the monastery she studied Vulcan philosophy and meditation. She also received training in the Vulcan martial art Suus Mhan. 'Qualifications' *Junior/Senior Bridge Officer Certification *Department Head Certification *Command Officer Certification *Science Team Leader Certification *Science Officer Certification 'Languages' *Federation Standard *Vulcan (standard dialect) *Romulan 'Apptitudes ' T’Pang is highly intelligent and and extensive scientific knowledge and training. She holds a doctorate in advanced theoretical physics. Her research interests include astrophysics, astrometrics, and warp field theory. She holds an A7 computer expert rating as well as being fully rated on all standard Starfleet sensor and deflector technologies. T’Pang is skilled in the Vulcan martial art of Suss Mhan and has mastered the Vulcan nerve pinch and is proficient with the traditional Vulcan weapon called the Lirpa. T'Pang has also recently began to explore her latent telepathic potential by studying the traditional Vulcan mind meld techniques. 'Starfleet Academy Record' Honors: '''Yes Cum Laude '''Academic Major: Physics Professional Major: '''Science Specialist '''Professional Minor: Starship Operations Class Year: '''2408 '''Class Rank: Top 1% Reprimands: '''0 '''Commendations: 3 'STARFLEET SERVICE RECORD' 'Service History' *SD 78960.16 Entered Starfleet Academy *SD 86221.62 Graduated From Starfleet Academy *SD 86221.62 Commissioned as Ensign *SD 86419.70 Assigned to USS Aeolia as Science Officer *SD 86932.65 Promoted to Lieutenant, JG. *SD 86932.64 Assigned to USS Ayanami as junior science officer *SD 87098.59 Assigned to USS Independence as Acting Chief Science Officer *SD 87310.98 Promoted to Lieutenant *SD 87310.98 Assigned to USS Independence as Chief Science Officer *SD 88624.55 Promoted to Lieutenant Commander *SD 88624.55 Assigned to USS Independence as Executive Officer *SD 88727.64 Assigned to USS Endeavour as Executive Officer and Chief Science Officer *SD 89719.64 Promoted to Commander *SD 90950.78 Assigned to USS Ayanami as Executive Officer and Chief Science Officer *SD 91201.65 Assigned to REDACTED *SD Assigned to USS Pilgrim as Commanding Officer 'Awards, Commendations, Recommendations' *1 [Daystom Award] - Stardate: 87632.10 *1 for Exceptional Skill – Stardate: 87013.54 *1 for Attention to Duty - Stardate: 85638.36 *2 for Original thinking - Stardate: 84484.42 and Stardate 85203.42 *1 for Temporal Protection – Stardate 87259.40 *1 for Loyalty – Stardate 87259.40 *1 Command Distinguished Service Medal – Stardate 87259.40 *1 Survival Cross - Stardate 87259.40 *1 Command Meritorious Service Medal – Stardate 87259.40 'Demerits and Reprimands' None 'BIOGRAPHICAL NOTES' 'Personal History' T’Pang is the only child of noted Vulcan diplomat Sovak and retired Starfleet linguist Olivia Gardener. Her father was an attaché to the Vulcan embassy on Earth when he met the then lieutenant Gardener. After Sovak left Earth to return to Vulcan, Olivia had left Starfleet and joined his staff and went to Vulcan with him. By that time the pair has began seeing each other socially. After about two years the two of them decided to marry and were joined in a traditional Vulcan ceremony. T’Pang was born nine months later at the medical center in Shi’Khar. From her early childhood T’Pang proved to be overly emotional for a Vulcan child. T’Pang’s father was uncomfortable with this idea, but at the urging of her mother and because as a human Olivia had little trouble managing an emotional child. Until T’Pang entered school and continued to act out in an emotional way. After an incident in which T’Pang slapped a classmate, Sovak decide that T’Pang should receive special training to control her emotions. She was sent to a Vulcan monastery near Shi’Khar to under go the Nath-Pal-Nahr discipline. The Nath-Pal-Nahr is a discipline designed to help overly emotional Vulcan children improve their emotional control. T’Pang remained at the monastery for seven months. During this time she gained a reasonable level of emotional control. At the age of seven T’Pang’s family made arrangement with another Vulcan family for her to be betrothed to their son. However, the boy’s father reconsidered and decided that he did not want his son to marry T’Pang due to her half human nature. After this experience T’Pang’s father made no further attempts to make such arrangements in the future. Suvok did not explain why, he simply said he felt in was in T’Pang’s best interest and left it at that. At the age of eleven T’Pang declared that she wanted to attempt the Kaha-wan ritual. The Kahs-wan is the traditional Vulcan rite of passage for Vulcan children. The basis for the kahs-wan is to survive ten days without food, water, or weapons in Vulcan's Forge. T’Pang’s father was dead set against such against this idea, feeling that T’Pang’s half human nature presented too much of a disadvantage for her to attempt this ritual safely. However Vulcan tradition and T’Pang’s general stubborn refusal to drop the matter made him relent. During T’Pang’s ordeal she got caught outdoors during a sandfire storm. As she attempted to find suitable shelter she fell into a ravine due to the fact she was blinded by the storm. T’Pang broke her leg in the fall, but the ravine proved to be an adequate shelter from the storm. However, with no way out of the ravine she was forced to wait three days in that ravine for rescue. T’Pang had the ability to call for help and end the ordeal early, but she stubbornly refused to admit defeat and thus waited until the ten days was up so she would not fail the Kaha-wan. From her early childhood on T’Pang showed exceptional mental skill, even compared to other Vulcan children. She was exceptionally skilled in both math and science. T’Pang also had a deep fascination with philosophy and religion. Her father had high hopes she would enter the Vulcan Science Academy and given T’Pang’s academic performance it is highly likely she could have won admission to the institution. After her education on Vulcan she spends several years at the monastery on P’Jem. It was during this time that she met a Starfleet captain named Sonak, who was visiting the temple while on sabbatical. The pair developed a friendship, as Sonak having been in Starfleet for a while was quite comfortable around humans and thus was quite at ease with T’Pang’s half human nature. T’Pang decided based on this encounter, and the urging of Captain Sonak, to enroll in Starfleet. The announcement that she would not attempt the Vulcan Science Academy in favor of Starfleet Academy was displeasing to her father. To this date the two have not spoken. T’Pang excelled as a student at Starfleet Academy, although because of her strict emotional control and aloof nature she came across as arrogant to some students and seemed just plain unapproachable by others. As a result she did not develop any lasting friendships with any other students. T’Pang graduated with high honors from the academy. Her first tour of duty was aboard the science vessel the USS Aeolia. She was commended for exceptional performance of her duties and the captain (Captain Rana Kitan) was highly pleased with her performance. It was during this tour that T’Pang learned that she had been awarded the prestigious Daystom award for the work she did for her doctoral thesis at the academy. Not long afterward T’Pang received orders signed by Admiral Valoura indicating she was to transfer to the 22nd mobile fleet. The order seemed particularly odd seeing as it would have been more logical for T’Pang to have been assigned to a research posting, and being assigned to a combat fleet seemed to be an incredible waste of talent. T’Pang however accepted the orders without question. T’Pang was initially assigned to the USS Ayanami. She was accepted as part of the crew and developed a rather close working relationship with Elizabeth Rendino, the ship’s chief science officer. In fact the relationship was too close for comfort; T’Pang feared developing such a close relationship with humans might lead to here behaving more human, something she has labored a long to time to prevent. As a result she put in for a transfer to the USS Independence. Her explanation (to both her superior officers and perhaps even to herself) was that it was logical to pursue advancement through a transfer to a ship where she would be chief science officer. T’Pang was warned by Captain Honda (captain of the USS Ayanami) that she would be beyond her and admiral Razzor’s protection if she went through with this transfer. Despite the danger posed by Admiral Valoura (who is suspected of being Undine), T’Pang went ahead with the transfer. T’Pang was assigned to the USS Independence as a science officer under the command of Captain Jon Attillo. Due to the fact that the ship did not have a chief science officer, T’Pang was given a brevet promotion to lieutenant and made acting chief science officer. Soon after the vessels first mission, it was revealed that Captain Attillo was in fact a changeling. After this discovery Attillo activates a program that shuts disables all command functions, shut down internal sensors and external communications, and has set course to Deep Space 9 at Slipstream velocity. After reaching DS9, Attillo uses unknown alien technology to modify the transporters in order to travel back in time to the year 2389. With the help of agent of the Federation Temporal Agency, from the 31st century, T’Pang joins a team from the Independence to travel back in time to stop Attillo’s plans. With the help of Brian Donaldson, from the year 2389 the group manages to stop Attillo’s plans. However, it was not possible to determine exactly who Attillo was working for. After returning to the present the crew of the Independence learns that Admiral Valoura is taking command of the Independence. Valoura plans to use the Independence to track down and destroy the USS Ayanami. Her claim is that Captain Honda and her crew have gone rogue. T’Pang informs Commander Lukaru, the Independence executive officer at the time, of Captain Honda’s suspicion that Valoura was an Undine infiltrator. T’Pang manages to send a secret message to the Ayanami warning then of Valoura’s intentions. After Valoura discovers the fact that T’Pang has been sending secret messages she has T’Pang arrested. While in custody she is interrogated by an Undine telepath. T’Pang has no memory of this interrogation and thus does not know what is any information was revealed. With the help of a section 31 operative named L'vei and Admiral Brian Donaldson, the crew of the Independence manage to secure the Independence and thwart Valoura’s scheme to destroy the Ayanami. Valoura manages to escape from the Independence using the transporter. Valoura is later confronted and killed by Captain Honda. After these events Admiral Donaldson returned to Starfleet Command and the command of the Independence was given to Fleet Captain Devon Scott. The Independence continued on with its shakedown period. As of this date It has completed its shakedown period and is in full service of the United Federation of Planets. T'Pang continues to serve as the vessels chief science officer. 'Hobbies and Interests' T’Pang is disinclined to participate in many leisure activities other than those required for survival. However she does spend a considerable amount of her free time in meditation and reading the Kirshara. T'Pang does play three dimensional chess, she justifies this by claiming the activity helps keep her mental faculties sharp. 'Notable Possessions' T'Pang owns an old tattered copy of the Kirshara (the writings of Surak) that she keeps with her. 'MEDICAL RECORDS' 'Medical Notes' Next of Kin: Ambassador Sovak of Vulcan father Blood Type: T-negative Dates and results of tests and screenings: *Aug 07, 2404 - Passed Starfleet Academy preadmissions medical examination. *Aug 28, 2412 - Routine medical examination for all new crewmembers, Dr. Tycho Brahms, USS Aeolia. Subject was found to be in excellent health. Major illnesses and surgeries, with dates: *T’Pang broke her leg in a fall in 2393. She was treated on an outpatient basis and suffered no complications. *T'Pang has sub-dermal scar tissue located just below her left scapula. This scar tissue is consistent with an injury resulting from some form of plasma based weapon. There is no reference to the source of this injury in any of her medical records. It either did not exist or was missed when Dr. Brahms conducted a physical in 2412. List of medication, dosages and duration of prescription: T’Pang takes no regular medications. Allergies: T’Pang has no allergies 'Psychological Notes' T’Pang is a particularly difficult subject to evaluate. There are two reasons for this: One is the fact she is half Vulcan and half human. Two is the fact that like most Vulcans, as a matter of custom and policy, she has been trained to suppress or think past all emotional influence. T’Pang lives in the traditional Vulcan manner of rigid emotional self-control by means of meditative techniques and strict mental discipline. However, being half human does complicate the issue of emotional control for her. T’Pang’s natural emotions tend to be more erratic and volatile than your typical Vulcan and thus the issue of emotional control is more important for her. Especially considering the predisposition that she displayed during the course of this evaluation, of anxiety and paranoia. This is a fact that she seems to be well aware of although highly reluctant to admit to. T’Pang carries her emotions dangerously close to the surface, and is thus susceptible to emotional outbursts, given the proper outside influence. The fact that such outbursts are a rare thing is testament to her self discipline and training. T’Pang has voluntarily submitted to training above and beyond that of the typical Vulcan. During the course of this evaluation she has displayed what I can only describe as contempt for her human half. This does not translate as contempt for humans themselves, although she does display a level of discomfort when dealing with humans on a social level. Her contempt for her human half translates more as an inability to accept herself for what she is, a self hatred of sorts. ''- Notes from Starfleet Academy psychological evaluation by Dr Geoffrey Weaver – Stardate 82731.73'' '' Cadet t'pang.jpg|Cadet T'Pang at Starfleet Academy. Talshiar.jpg|Commander T'Pang posing as Tal Shiar agent. '' Category:Crew_USS_Pilgrim Category:Characters Category:Commanders